monacowhatsyoursisminefandomcom-20200216-history
Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine (soundtrack)
Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine is the main soundtrack of the game of the same name. Along with Monaco: The Gentleman's Private Collection, it was composed by Austin Wintory for Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine. The soundtrack can be found on Bandicamp for USD$4 (four United States dollars) or more. It contains 17 original songs. The songs can be split into several parts that compose a "calm" version and an "excited" version, which are played in-game depending on whether stealth has been broken. Description I entered the world of MONACO when I caught wind that creator Andy Schatz was on the hunt for licensable solo piano music in the vein of old ragtime-infused silent films. We struck up a conversation and I realized that I simply needed to write this score. When would I *EVER* be exploring that genre of music in a videogame again??? As with most of my videogame soundtracks, what's presented here is in some cases quite different from the in-game score. But nonetheless I hope it proves sufficiently naughty, jaunty and/or outright whacky enough to make you smile. "Can't Resist" features the amazing vocal talents of Laura Vall, best known as the female half of The Controversy. They are fantastic. www.thecontroversyband.com MONACO is available on XBLA and PC. Details and whatnot can be found here! www.pocketwatchgames.com/Monaco/ credits released 24 April 2013 Music composed, produced and (sort of) performed by Austin Wintory "Can't Resist" composed by Austin Wintory, lyrics by Laura Vall. Vocals performed by Laura Vall and vocal engineering by Thomas Hjorth. Special thanks to Holly Sedillos for letting me sample her amazingly ... uh, "colorful" upright piano before she had it serviced to make it actually sound good!https://austinwintory.bandcamp.com/album/monaco-whats-yours-is-mine Songs #What's Yours Is Mine 00:43 #Prison life 03:35 #Hijack at the Hairpin 01:49 #Foreign Affairs 03:55 #Liquidity 03:18 #Manoir Moucharder 03:08 #Turf War 01:44 #Le Port de la Condamine 02:18 #Centre Hospitalier 01:44 #False Teeth 05:12 #The Devil's Trick 03:27 #Discothéque Rouge 02:49 #Quartier Diamant 04:41 #Pearls Before Swine 02:22 #Casino De Monte Carlo 02:26 #Hôtel De Monaco 02:07 #Can't Resist (ft. Laura Vall) 02:03 Can't Resist Lyrics Can't Resist is the only song of the seventeen songs to have lyrics. It is sung by Laura Vall. The lyrics arehttps://austinwintory.bandcamp.com/track/cant-resist-ft-laura-vall: Shadows closing on me, The pounding of my heart rings through the night. I can feel my blood sizzling, When the forbidden touches my fingertips. I can’t resist. They never see my coming, The never see hear me slip away. The rush of lust takes over, Flowing from my spine till my hands Can’t resist. Must possess. Would you help a demoiselle? When the night falls on us, And the darkness guards my silent moves, Nothing will stop me, Or for sure you’ll find a knife in your back If you get in my way. The thirst for the heist, That’s what makes my world go ‘round, and ‘round, Everything that’s yours is Mine! Ssshhh! External links *Bandicamp page *Austin Wintory's site References Category:Soundtrack